Along with the Weaklings
by science-music-anime
Summary: A demon girl is forced to battle in the Dark Tournament with a team she belives to be weak at first. This series is much darker than my other one and gets worse as it goes on! She must beware of the monster inside of her...
1. First Kill

Along with the Weaklings-A Yu Yu Hakusho Story

Here's a Yu Yu Hakusho story!

This will be one of my more violent ones. So, just caution. I plan on making stories for younger and older audiences.

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Chapter One

It was a perfectly peaceful day, nothing happening. The birds were chirping, the bees buzzing, and all the animals doing their regular things. Everyone was expecting it to be normal for once.

"No way!" someone screamed. Unfortunately, it's not going to be so peaceful after all. All the animals ran off.

"Joining their team will bring a good reputation for you," another softer voice said.

"Joining a weakling team will bring me a good reputation, I'd rater be on the human's team!" that first someone shouted. The other one gasped.

"Don't you dare say that!" the voice that gasped shouted at her. Then there was a slapping noise heard. It kept going on. It stopped. Then there was a scream. It stopped and a beautiful girl walked out the house.

"That'll teach my mom to not to slap me," the girl said. "That jackass."

"Hold on a second there, Yumi," a man said that jumped right in front of the girl Yumi, "What did you do to your mother?"

"I bit into her flesh," Yumi said plainly. He slapped her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked coldly.

"Just like you, she slapped me," she said, shooting death glares into his eyes. He inched away. He turned around and started running. After exactly 3 seconds, the girl Yumi started running after him. She caught him in exactly half a second. Then she bit into his leg. He screamed in pain.

"How can you do this to your own father?" he asked, still screaming in pain.

"I just do it," she said, licking the blood on her hand. "I never knew you had such good blood, or I would've done this earlier."

"Hey, we were told to pick you up to join the team," two girls said, stepping out of bushes.

"Oh, you two must be part of the team that I was told to join," Yumi said, glaring at them with rage.

"Yes, that's true," the two girls answered.

"My name is, Kanmomo," one girl said.

"My name is, Coshima," the other girl said.

"I'm supposing you won't tell me your last names, but I'm guessing you know mine," Yumi said, still glaring.

"We will tell you our last names later, but yes we know yours, Yumi Shinohara," Kanmomo said, smirking.

"Whatever," Yumi said, putting her hands behind her head, and then looking away.

"So, are you coming?" Kanmomo asked her.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," Yumi said, putting her hands down.

"Then let's go!" Coshima said perkily.

"Ok, I'm guessing then you're serious," Yumi said pointing to Kanmomo, then she pointed to Coshima, "and you're the perky one."

"I guess you're right, just a little," Kanmomo said with a straight face.

"Come on, let's just go already!" Coshima screamed.

"Hn," Yumi said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Okay, we're going, we're going, we're going!" Coshima shouted while they were walking.

"That's enough, Coshima, we're here," Kanmomo commanded.

"Okay," Coshima sulked. There was a portal to Hanging Neck Island right in front of them.

"You go first, we can't trust you to go last," Kanmomo stated, eyeing Yumi suspiciously.

"Sure, whatever," Yumi said, putting her hands in her pockets, and shrugging. Yumi walked through the portal, closely followed by Kanmomo and Coshima.


	2. Meeting the Team

Along with the Weaklings

Hello! Look at my explanation in my Naruto/Pokemon crossover if you want to know where I've been this whole time and where I'm going later! So I'll be updating more in July! If I'm not too lazy (which I probably will be), I have the third chapter ready, and I can get post that too!

Yeah, I like to do series with different features in them. My Naruto/Pokemon crossover is just sort of...something nice, innocent, and fun! While this is one my darker stories with certain things in it that would definately not be good for kids! When the acutal fighting starts, a lof of violence will occur and little sex themes are in there as well. I might do one or two lemons in this series, but I don't know, I've never done any before.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! There are more explanations of stuff in my other story, in the latest chapter I posted, so take a look at that too!

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh, we don't have to take the boat ride?" Yumi said, relaxed on a couch in the hotel.

"Well, it's time that you meet the rest of the team," Kanmomo said, showing Yumi into a room. She went into the room and saw two other demons, supposedly her teammates.

"Yumi, this is Shotaro," Coshima said pointing to the boy, "and this is Shosho," she pointed to the girl.

"Pleasure to meet you miss," Shotaro came up, holding Yumi's hand, about to kiss it. She slapped him.

"Don't touch me," she said fiercely, but not shouting.

"So, feisty, huh?" he said, pretending as if it was a question.

"I just want you to know the #1 rule, don't touch me in any way or form," she said, still not shouting, but fierce.

"Well, that's the first time I've seen a girl say that to Shotaro!" Shosho said, hyperly. (someone's thinking) (Yumi) I guess she said that because he's not bad looking. Shotaro had peach skin with blue eyes and messy deep red hair. Why did he go to me? Yumi had pale skin, red eyes and long, bright red hair. I don't understand why he couldn't have gone to Kanmomo, Coshima, or Shosho. Kanmomo has pale skin, blue eyes, and orderly, long blue hair. Coshima has pale skin, pink eyes, and long pink hair. Shosho has tan skin, red eyes, and curly, medium length blonde hair. Boys are just plain weird!

"Well, why is it so weird?" Yumi asked. Shosho looked shocked.

"Shotaro is considered handsome by this whole island!" Shosho shrieked.

"I don't think he's handsome," said Yumi, with a snort. Shosho and Coshima looked very shocked; Kanmomo just looked a little surprised.

"Don't worry, she just thinks I'm utterly sexy, not handsome," Shotaro said confidently. Yumi steamed. Shotaro rushed right behind her. Yumi was shocked; she had heard this team was pathetic last year. (Yumi) They must have become stronger. Of course!

"What are you-"Yumi was cut off by Shotaro hugging her from behind and licking her neck. He went in front and started licking up her neck and went to her mouth and started kissing her romantically. Yumi was speechless. Everybody else in the room was speechless. He pushed all the other girls out of the room and pushed Yumi onto a bed.

"Let's have some fun," he said sexily. Yumi was speechless, nothing like this had ever happened before, she didn't have the common sense to do anything, and there was nothing she could do but watch.


	3. Defeating the Mind Trick

Along with the Weaklings

Yay! Third one! So soon? No, I already had it...

Sorry it's so short!

Enjoy!

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Shotaro, what are you doing?" Yumi started getting her senses back. Shotaro noticed and jumped onto her. He started kissing her again. She lost her senses completely. He took off his shirt and let her stare. She couldn't help it, he seemed completely different. He then took off his pants so that his boxers where all there left. (He didn't have any socks on.)

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think that you have powers that control the mind and body," Yumi said, pushing him off and slamming him against the wall, "but so do I."

"What?!" he shouted, cringing. (Yumi) He thought that he could get away with that little trick? Tch, that definitely won't work. Yumi opened the door for the other girls. Shosho jumped over to Shotaro to see if he was okay.

"Why are you so worried about that asshole?" Yumi questioned. Shosho looked down. She was about to say something, but then Yumi said, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Well, we have to make sure that this doesn't happen again," Kanmomo said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, I know his trick now," Yumi said, sitting down.

"Ok, then we don't have to worry about that," Kanmomo said, reassured.

Yumi decided to go to the bed. She had to sleep early to get used to the time difference. It was sort of difficult with all of the other members of her team (besides Kanmomo) out there, making tons of noise.

She was just about to go out there and tell them to all shut up, when it suddenly fell silent...


End file.
